


Ode to My Everything

by suicider00m



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/suicider00m





	Ode to My Everything

Bright as any sun you shine, a radiance that burns but I don’t mind the pain; you’ll heal me anyway.  
If the stars in the sky were the reasons you love me, you would say there are not enough,  
But the only reason I need is you.

You are a flower, blooming with wilting petals but still full of life.  
Winter will come with its harsh hand and beat you down, but I will be there to tend your soil with warm words and loving lips.  
Spring will come, and with it you shall bloom once more.

I will hurt you one day, this I know  
For you are soft and sweet and I am broken glass upon the pavement.  
But you will gather the pieces so I may put myself together, and you will love my fractures all the more.

We are not perfect, but it goes unstated  
Because perfection is overrated.


End file.
